


Forbidden Fruit

by Trialia



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 02:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trialia/pseuds/Trialia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: Forbidden Fruit</p>
    </blockquote>





	Forbidden Fruit

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Forbidden Fruit

Title: Forbidden Fruit

Author: Trialia

Fandom: Battlestar Galactica (2003)

Rating: K

Character(s): Laura Roslin, Bill Adama

Pairing(s): implied Roslin/Adama

Spoilers: minor Lay Down Your Burdens

Summary: AdamaRoslinBSG Yahoo group’s drabble challenge 64 prompt, ‘forbidden’.

-

"The attraction of forbidden fruit, perhaps?" Laura's smirk was almost conspiratorial as she tilted her head to meet his eyes from across the room.

He let out a short chuckle, shaking his head ruefully as he removed his uniform jacket. "Well... maybe there's an element of that. Among other things."

Laura made a noise not unlike a snort as she tried to suppress her giggles and failed, clutching her chest and dropping her head to her knees. Her hair fell in a cascade of soft auburn over her face, just as it had earlier that day; Bill just watched, smiling.


End file.
